Solar energy is one of the important new energies in the future, and for both photovoltaic power generation and photothermal power generation, the solar energy with a low energy density has to be concentrated prior to use so as to improve the utilization efficiency, which is a mainstream development direction for the future solar energy development and utilization. There are various conventional light concentrating manners, such as a dish-type light concentrating manner, a groove-type light concentrating manner, a tower-type light concentrating manner, and a Fresnel light concentrating manner. The dish concentrator is particularly suitable for photothermal power generation due to its high concentration ratio and flexible arrangement, thus attracts wide attentions in recent years.
Since the sunlight has a relatively low energy density, and the light energy from the sunlight emitted on the earth surface is less than one kilowatt per square meter on average, thus in order to collect sufficient energy, the concentrator, including the dish concentrator, generally has a large light receiving area. The light collecting area is required to be increased as the scale of the photothermal power generation system gradually expands, thus the reflecting surface of the concentrator has an increasingly large area, and even has a diameter greater than 25 meters. It is difficult to detect such a huge device, being assembled, using conventional methods, particularly, it is extremely difficult to detect the actual shape and dimension of the most important reflecting surface, and an actual position of the focus of the reflecting surface is also difficult to determine, and it is even more difficult to obtain the energy density distribution rule of the sunlight collected by the dish concentrator in the focal spot.
In view of this, it is urgent to design a detection device for a reflecting surface of a concentrator for the solar thermal power generation system in the prior art, which may detect an actual shape of a rotating parabolic reflecting surface, and obtain the energy density distribution rule of the concentrated sunlight on a focused cross section, and may accurately locate the position of the focus of the reflecting surface of the dish concentrator, thereby greatly improving the match performance between the concentrator and a heat absorber.